


Middle Distance

by Linara



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Asexual!Sherlock, Kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-09
Updated: 2012-02-09
Packaged: 2017-10-30 20:35:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/335798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Linara/pseuds/Linara
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He's turned it into a game, his own private game that only he can win: How many times can I make John smile today?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Middle Distance

**Author's Note:**

> Just a short drabble about asexual!Sherlock. Unbetaed.
> 
> Reviews feed the dragon.

Sherlock has never craved touch.

Actually, that's a lie. He did, for a while, in uni. And then he met Victor, and he found out how terrible it could be.

He has wanted affection. Not from most people, but from John. He's not quite sure why, but there is something very simple and pleasant in the way John smiles. Sherlock wants to make John smile like that as much as he can.

He's turned it into a game, his own private game that only he can win: How many times can I make John smile today?

There are times when he loses, badly, but that's usually when they're on a case and Sherlock is so fascinated by what he's trying to figure out that there isn't time for John and his smiles.

Other times, like today, Sherlock wins. Today, he's made John smile properly four times, and grimace in a friendly sort of way twice. He's about to go for a fifth, starting a snide observation of the woman in front of them, who is wearing the most alarming shade of mauve Sherlock has ever seen on a human being, when suddenly John is right in front of him.

John's face is only an inch or two from Sherlock's, and it's with a hint of trepidation that Sherlock notes his dilated pupils, nervous grin and hands reaching out towards Sherlock.

Sherlock watches as John leans forward, slowly, giving Sherlock time to move if he likes, but he doesn't, because there's a part of Sherlock that's curious as to whether this will be the same as it was with Victor. And then John is kissing him.

It is the same, Sherlock notes with disappointment. Except in all the ways that it's not. John is gentle, soft, hands moving against him in a way that shows John's not quite sure where to put them. He tastes like peppermint, and something else, blackberries maybe.

The next minute is catalogued carefully by Sherlock. The taste, the smell, the sound, all of it tucked away in his head as something to be examined later. This is only stopped when John straightens, leaning back and smiling vaguely at Sherlock. He looks happy, and Sherlock does his best to reciprocate, curves his lips up and wonders why he feels nothing.

It really doesn't matter, though, because as John leans in again, pressing against Sherlock, Sherlock decides that he likes this new kind of smile, this vague happy smile. Kissing will just be another piece for his game.


End file.
